Damar
by JazzyTheEpic
Summary: Damen was outside and so was Tamara, they start as friend but there is more to it
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time Damen was outside and so was Tamara, they had become pretty good friends ever since Tamara's cousin, Emma, pushed them to talk irl  
So without Tamara knowing Damen had been watching her, he had decided to to and talk to her even though he was very shy, he looked over at her as she bent over to pick something up, he couldn't help but stare as lust clouded his eyes "no Damen, focus" he told himself, but he couldn't help the restriction he felt in his pants as he began to get hard at the thought of her  
~le magic time skip plus Tamara's POV~

"Damen seems to be looking at me rather strange... I hope he doesn't realize I like him... OH GOD AM I STARING? SHIT!" I panic in my mind but quickly go back to working on the garden... Hmm... "I think I'll go say hi" I come up behind him and...

I put my hands over his eyes "guess who" he paused for a moment... "Tamara get your hands out of my eyes, I just got my ass kicked in this DS game because of you!" He said angrily gesturing to the DS in his hands

~Damens POV~ "fuck... She's so hot, I hope I can keep my cool... But god when I saw her bend over I just wanted to rip her panties off and give it to her right then and there! Damn it you're spacing out..." I thought to myself

~tamara's POV~

I looked at Damen and blushed.. quickly looking away "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were playing a game.." I said hesitantly "it's fine" he quickly replied, he looked a little pissed off but that's how he always acts...  
"So what's up?" I ask him nurvously "oh, nothing much..." He replies, staring at me intensely... "Why is he looking at me like that...? And is it bad I think it's kinda hot...?" I wonder to myself hmmm...

~Damens Pov~  
"She seems to be onto me... God she's just so hot... I bet she's tight too" I thought and tried to hide my smirk and growing bulge in my pants..

DAMENS POV

"oh.. right hehe..." I heard Tamara say, laughing awkwardly "fuck! My boner is showing! Shit shit shit!" I thought, quickly crossing my legs.  
"Um... Your little friend pop up for a visit?" She asked giggling  
"It's not funny" I glared at her. "No, it's cute." She quickly replied. blushing hard I decided to make a bold move, I pulled her out of sight and pushed her against the side of my house, kissing her deeply and grabbing at her breasts. I heard her moan so I started to kiss her neck but much to my dismay she pinned me down "he-" she cut me off and put her fingers to my lips "just shut up and let me pleasure you" she said in a low purr.  
I saw her go down and start unbuttoning my pants and I immediately got flustered as she took my boner out of my boxers she started stroking it. She then lowered her head down and licked it once, I couldn't help but moan at her delicate touch. Noticing this she licked my hard shaft up and down before plunging it into her mouth, sucking hard and bobbing her head. A few seconds of this and I was a moaning mess "T-tamara!" I had one hand gripping the grass and one hand Tangled in her hair, forcing my cock deeper into her mouth, making her choke slightly but she still took every inch. Suddenly I felt my climax hit, I spewed my hot sticky liquid down her throat and she swallowed every ounce and licked my cock clean... **Tamara's POV**

It's been two weeks since the thing with Damen... I'm afraid to talk to him... He knows I've liked him for a while now but he could never feel the same about me... Could he?  
I snapped out of my thoughts hearing Jasmine talking about her boyfriend, I felt a pang in my chest knowing I'd probably never have the cute loving relationship with Damen that I wanted  
"Yeah Jazzy, that sounds really great..." "Oh girl, what's wrong? At least you know Damen likes you back... Right?" She grinned and looked at me "Jazzy I'm not stupid, he's probably just sexually frustrated... He could never like me the way I like him.." I said gloomily "GUUUURRRRL! no no no, I'm telling you he lurves you, he wouldn't kiss you like that if he didn't... It was only kissing... RIGHT?!" "YES IT WAS ONLY KISSING OMG SHUT UP!" "Omg, it was so more than kissing wasn't it?" "Grrr shut up" I said faceplanting on the table in front of me..  
Little did I know someone was watching...

 **Damens POV**  
I feel like a creep watching her like this but I have to know...  
"He could never like me the way I like him..." I heard her say. What?! Are you serious? How does she not know I love her?! Wait... I... I l-love her... Yes, that's right, I love her! I have to show her... But how?...

later that night  
 **Tamara's POV**  
I'm in my room, I can't stop thinking about Damen, it's 12 in the morning and he's all I can think about..  
I hear a tapping at my window and look out, holy shit, it's Damen... Fuck he's taller than I thought... I open my window "what are you doing here?!" I whisper "I need to talk to you" hmm... "Ok, I'll help you in, make it quick" I said "no problem." I helped him climb in my window, realizing I'm in just a bra and a pair of short shorts I blush and sit on my bed, covering my body as well as I can without looking awkward "so what is it?" Suddenly I'm pinned down with my arms above my head "D-Damen!" He put his hand over my mouth"be quiet, we wouldn't want to be caught now. Would we?" He asked and I blushed "now, I need to show you that you belong with me, I saw how that guy was looking at you earlier and I didn't like it!" He said and bent down, slightly groping my breasts. Kissing and sucking my neck. I couldn't help but moan at his actions

~tamaras POV~  
Ok, be calm, he may have just told me he's going to show me who I belong to but that doesn't mean he's going to take my virginity... Does it? Before I have time to process he takes my shirt off of me. "No bra? Such a lewd girl" he purred, we were both blushing hard as he fondled my breasts. I let out a low moan feeling something wet touch my nipple, I looked down to see Damen licking and sucking it, nibbling my nipple and tugging gently with his teath I let out a long slow moan "fuck.." I moan breathlessly and he smirks, his hand sliding down to my panties, Rubbing my clothed clit. "Ahh!" I moan out "I-if you're going to do this make it quick" I say, blushing so hard I feel my cheeks burning  
He smirks "If I'm gonna do this it's gonna take more than a few seconds" he said this and I blushed even harder as he went down and ripped my panties off "ahh!" I shrieked "shhhh!" He hushed me quickly,not wanting to be caught.  
He then lowered his head to my lower regions and I closed my legs "d-don't look there" he simply smirked and pried my legs apart, taking a good long look at my dripping cunt.  
I covered my face with my hands, overly self-conscious when all the sudden I felt a warm wet tongue on my clit "mmmm" I groaned and Damen gave a long, slow lick between my folds "mm... P-p-please... N-no t-teasing.." I begged "v-very well" he said and I giggled at his cute nervousness before he thrust two fingers into my tight heat "ahh!" I called out in pain and clamped my hand over my mouth "a-are you ok?! I can stop if you want! I'm so sorry!" He said quickly and nervously "n-no... I'll be ok..." I said this and he nodded, slowly moving his fingers back and forth and making scissoring motions with his fingers to get me ready for what was to come. As I got used to it I started feeling pleasure, moaning and groaning for more  
Five minutes passed and he got up on top of me, he had his pants down, about to thrust into me "are you ready?" He asked, I simply nodded andLooked lovingly into his eyes, he thrusted into me and I silently screamed in pain. I noticed his worried expression "it's ok" I said  
~Damens POV~  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I love her and this is hurting her! She's so tight I'm not sure if I can hold back much longer... But the way her eyes teared up made me want to cry...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

TAMARA'S POV

"Fuck fuck fuck! This hurts... It feels like I'm being torn in half..." I thought to myself. The pain slowly subsided into pleasure and I moved my hips a little and moaned... Pure Bliss... "Y-you can move.." with that he started thrusting into me, slowly at first, being gentle with me. I kissed him softly, enjoying the feeling of his warm, soft lips on mine. He kissed my neck and caressed my breasts gently, I moaned at his touch and arched my back as he thrusted faster. "Mmmm a little harder.." I moaned out, biting my lip, he quickly started thrusting faster and harder, ramming against my G-spot making me see stars "ohh fuck" I tried to stay quiet but it was damn near impossible, my old wooden bedframe creaked as he thrust into me, my juices flowing out all over his hard erection. He slammed into me harder and harder, kissing and caressing me gently as he pounded deep into my cunt "fuck you're t-tight..." He quietly groaned, a bright red blush dusting his cheeks.  
I felt my climax quickly approaching "D-damen I'm gonna- ahhh fuck!" I moaned loudly as I came, a few more thrusts and he pulled out and came on my abdomen.  
I kissed him softly after he helped clean me up.  
He had put his pants back on and was about to climb back out through the window, "bitch, where do you think you're going? I'm getting cuddles" I said in fake irritation he chuckled softly, a light pink blush on his face. He simply said "ok" and layed down with me, wrapping his arms around me and cradling my small frame. I curled up and cuddled into him... Gods I love him...  
DAMEN'S POV  
I laid there in her bed, cradling her. She had fallen asleep already.. I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head "I love you..." I whispered... Her grip around me got tighter "I love you too, Damen..."

THE END


End file.
